Fireworks!
by Ryuu Acehunter
Summary: The friends headed to the festival. but wait! where's Ayame? and Tohru? A shimmering glances between Kyou and Tohru. I wonder what could it be... [KXT] waaai! its gonna be fun! please [R&R]...


**Waai! 'Fruits basket' doesn't belong to me (sobs)…but this story does!**

**---------------------------------**

"A festival?"

"Hai. Tonight was the last affair." Said Tohru.

"Oh! I want to go! I want to go!" Momiji divulged his resplendent orbs.

Shigure's face turned dim. "I would join too if I could but…" he plumped down a tower of paper works on the table, "I would rather finish this."

"Hmmph. A blameworthy you, that's the result of being so time-idle." Kyou criticized him.

"How about you, Ayame? Hatori?" asked Tohru.

"Ah. We're also coming." Hatori answered.

"Hmmm. I want to be on a date with my cute brother." Ayame chuckled as he hugged Yuki playfully.

"Aah! Don't try to get near me!" Yuki spurned his brother's hug.

"Yoshi! It's all settled now! I'm sure it's going to be fun!" Tohru pointed up her forefinger on air.

**------------------------------------**

The sunset finally met the night. The four people assembled at their rendezvous at the riverbank a few paces away from the festival. They'd agreed to start to stroll around when…

"Eh? Where's Tohru?" Momiji noticed.

They eyed one another and gave and 'I don't know' shrug. Hatori strolled his eyes and said,

"Now that you've mentioned it, Ayame wasn't here either."

"Hmmph. That naïve heroine…She's the one who hastened us to…" He stopped, thrust his hands inside his pockets and continued,

"And now, she wasn't even around!" Kyou didn't actually mean much by his words. It's just that he's mentally appeared in crossed finger whenever he worries about her.

"Yo!" Ayame greeted them and at the same time apologized for being late. The reason why he got late is that he went through in some experiments.

"Experiments?!" Yuki twisted his brow.

Ayame put his hands on the sides of his waist, looking proud as he showed his brilliant experiment to them. Their eyes widened as Tohru appeared from the back of the tree and walks towards them. Her plaited hair matches her rosy kimono, molding her petite body perfectly.

"Kawaii…!" Momiji praised her as he gave Ayame his thumbs up remark for a job well-done.

"You're beautiful." Yuki winks at her, causing her cheeks to blush.

"A-Arigatou…"

Kyou appeared to be in a tongue-tied situation upon seeing her. He mentally swatted himself before the intense thought grew.

**------------------------------------**

They entered the mob. At first, they were unsure of what to do but as time elapsed, they seemed to be relishing themselves with cotton candies, gold fish catching, amusing rides and so on. But it seems the night really destined them to be apart from the others. The random act of the crowd suddenly hustled Tohru into Kyou's chest, which caused him to shift into an orange-fur feline. How lucky, it was inconspicuous for the crowd to notice them. She should find the others who got mixed into the crowd but first, she must take Kyou to a safe place. She grabbed his clothes, clasped the cat gently and rushed to the riverbank. No one was there except for them. Just the two of them. When he got back into his usual body shape, he hastened to put on his clothes.

"We got lost." she said, facing sideways. Re flushes bears on her face.

Silenced filled them. He stared at her and drew in a sharp breath.

"Come with me." He voiced out an extemporaneous words as he grabbed her warm and gentle hand.

Still holding hands, they walked up a hummock, not a distant away from the riverbank. The annoying hubbub of the festival could hardly sense from above. Only the cool breeze that swishes rampantly can be felt, gently touching their skin. It was indeed a perfect time for confession and a good atmosphere to dismiss the emotion that has been long chained.

"You…look good." Kyou broke the ice and started to take his move.

"Arigatou, it's all thanks to Ayame, he have me wore this cute kimono." She smiled at him with her eyes close.

"Tohru…I really like you…you…your kindness." Kyou stammered as his face slightly flushed.

Baka Kyou! He's in the brink of his profession and he allowed such timid atmosphere to prevail over him.

"Kyou…" She said somewhat understandingly.

"Don't ever change…okay?"

Tohru has been addled by his request. A sudden spark of glitters in the vast sky caused them to cease their conversation. Showy flashes filled the dark starry night. Surely, it is a treat for sore eyes. Tohru's benign smile evinced her bliss. Kyou glanced at her. Guessing that she wasn't going to take his words seriously, he mentally rebuked himself for the foolishness he had made. He bunched up his fist. Futile…shuddering fist. The unexpected lenient hold of Tohru on his hand razed his twinge.

"Promise." She answered and granted him with a smile as she laid her head on his shoulder. Embraced his arm with such passion. Still, she's so careful in gluing herself to him. She threw an inch between them, enough to remain him as human…as Kyou… as his special one. He smiled in a sight of relief as he glances at the bright twinkling witness of their fated night the **FIREWORKS!**

**---End---**

**------------------------------------**

**Minna-san, hope you enjoyed this short shot… I'll be looking forward for your reviews! Thanks…**


End file.
